X-Tra
X-Tra is a comic book series published by Neo Comics. Synopsis Characters Main *'Tina Blade/X-Tra' - a mercenary for hire with extreme reflexes. *'Samuel "Sam" Blake' - an accountant who is Tina's partner and love interest. Supporting *'Ben Zaroni' - a mysterious witch doctor who provides potions and weapons to X-Tra. *'The Bartender' - a strange man who usually works at a bar that Tina goes to. *'Harry Harrison' - a psychic who believes in supernatural and claims he can predict the people's future. *'R.A.S.R.' - the Removers of Alien Superpowered Renegades, consisting of: **'Omega' - the leader of the group who has been around since the 60s and hasn't aged a day. **'Beta' - a person in a hazmat suit who is very intelligent. **'Zeta '- a woman who can bend her body in very strange ways. **'Alpha' - the head of a small group of soldiers. **'Theta' - a demolition expert. Antagonists *'Lola Clefé/Mind Master' - a crime boss who has the ability to control minds. **'Scarlett Clefé/Shadow' - Lola's daughter who has the ability to manipulate shadows. *'Brandon Firgo/The Badass' - a rival mercenary to X-Tra. *'Karen Gold/Super-Stripper' - a stripper who got into an accident, giving her the power to freeze people. *'Bango' - a serial killer who kills both heroes and villains "for fun", having a twitchy eye and a large grin. According to himself, his mother died during childbirth and he proceeded to eat his way out of her womb to survive. *'Reverse Jack' - a male prostitute who murders the people who hire him, much like a reverse Jack the Ripper. *'Dr. Alcohol' - a female villain who can control alcohol. *'Mr. Gorilla' - an intelligent gorilla who worships the Red Bible. *'Mister Pimp' - a pimp who runs a small army of robotic prostitutes and has enough strength to crush a man's skull with his hands. *'Andrew Jack Skin '- a steampunk cyborg Andrew Jackson who was created by the cult of Andrew Jackson. *'Mickey' - a giant blob. *'Big Prison Inmates', a group of villains of previous heroes locked in Big Prison, consisting of: **'Ty Bluesky/Papercut' - a villain who can make paper sharper. Since he can't get his hands on paper, he is the most useless member of the Inmates. **'Cedric Moss/Presto' - a magician who gains real magic. **'Gun Witch' - a villain who loves using guns. **'Marie Dixon' - a news reporter who gains electricity and works for an alien race called the Others. **'Tori and Teressa Summers/Fall and Summer' - two twin sisters who can control plants and sunlight, respectively. Issues #''The Start of Something New'' - Tina Blade was a normal boring accountant. Soon, she gets in an accident, giving her extreme reflexes. Then, a stripper gains superpowers, so she decides to head after her, for money, of course. #''American Badass'' - X-Tra has done some jobs until she discovers she is being hunted by a rival mercenary. As a result, X-Tra has to fight him. #''Bohemian Rhapsody'' - X-Tra is hired to hunt down and kill the serial killer Bango. X-Tra believes the battle will be easy to win, due to Bango's ridiculous name, only for their first battle to end in Bango cutting off three of her fingers. After getting her fingers reattached, she swears vengeance. #''The Witchdoctor ''- Sam introduces X-Tra to an old friend of his, who turns out to be a witch doctor. Meanwhile, a criminal who is the Reverse Jack the Ripper is on the loose. #''Guns and Ships ''- X-Tra discovers an illegal gun trade held in the middle of a lake. When she decides to stop it, she discovers that the infamous mobster, Lola Clefé is in charge of it. #''Jail Guitar Doors ''- After escaping, the criminal Iron hires X-Tra to murder the warden of Big Prison. While there, she encounters the Big Prison inmates, consisting of, as she puts it, the worst of "the worst of the worst." #''Dear Mr. President'' - X-Tra is forced to deal with a very big problem when a cult who worship the seventh president of the USA, Andrew Jackson, dig up his body and bring him back as a cyborg zombie. #''P.I.M.P.'' - X-Tra meets Mister Pimp, who runs a gang of robotic hookers and plans on killing her as she has been murdering all of his clients. #''One Beer'' - An alcoholic woman is kicked out of The Bartender's bar and uses her powers of "alcohokinesis" to break half his bar. Because of this, he hires X-Tra to hunt her down and teach her a lesson. Trivia *All issue titles are song titles. Category:Comics Category:Neo Comics Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas